Letting Go
by BluePhyre
Summary: Lewis wasn't a big fan of weddings, he found. This time was no exception. Wilbur/Lewis slash. First in my series of my 'Cestslash oneshots


**Disclaimer: I do not own Meet the Robinsons or any of its characters. Sadly.**

I was getting depressed after finished _Breaking Dawn_ (in under 13 hours after it came out), so I watched Meet the Robinsons, knowing that, if that can't cheer me up, nothing can. And, of course, I read all the fanfics I could concerning one of the two yaoi pairings I would ship if I had the guts: Wilbur/Lewis. I'm sorry, I really am, but I just... fell in love with the pairing. I mean, I find it kind of sick that I found a pairing like this in a _Disney_ movie. It's kind of disturbing that I'm not the only one. And I'm glad. I mean, my mind is highly suspicious, and super wacked up, so... I guess it's not just me.

This isn't the actual act, but the hinting is a bit less subtle than mere hinting. More like yelling, but... there's nothing going on. Do you get my drift?

Ooh, and I heard they're making a sequel. To Meet the Robinsons, if you've lost my drift. Hopefully, that's right. God, that was one of the best contemporary (and by that I mean not classic, before ABC, etc.) Disney works. I can't say that for many movies... And I'm sure that one about the movie star dog is gonna suck. Bolt, was it? I mean, Miley Cyrus is the voice of Penny. And they probably got the idea from that dog in the weird, messed up sequel to 101 Dalmatians. Not 102 Dalmatians, but the one with Patch, was it? Something about his adventures... Whatever.

I can't say Cinderella 2 and 3 were masterpieces, either. I've only seen 2, but I have no desire to see three. And they've made too many Aladdin movies, too. They stretched Pocahontas, with that even more historically-incorrect-that-the-first-movie sequel... What was it? She goes to England with the white guy who I don't give a damn about. Still, I like the music in the first one...

Most Disney live action movies suck. However, we have the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy to disprove that all do, along with Enchanted. I love that they're branching out. People may _say_ Disney is about animation, and it's true. But a couple of good live-action movies are ok. I also like how they have darker films, too.

And after my Disney diss-fest, I have to say: I do not hate Disney. They make stupid mistakes, like everyone. Those mistakes are usually called sequels. Or trilogies. Bad idea when you're thinking of movies that gave glory to one-time fairy tales. The Brothers Grimm didn't give anyone a second story. I'm sorry. Get over it and move on.

I'm only dissing ABC. I liked Disney B.ABC (Before ABC, like B.C, Before Christ...) better than it is now. Of course, I can't say that completely. I love some of their movies... MTR in particular. We have more movies coming up from Disney, too. As always. The Frog Princess. A Christmas Carol. Rapunzel. King of the Elves. Let's hope they make a good impression, shall we?

I'll stop before I write more AN that story...

-

-

-

Lewis wasn't a big fan of weddings, he found. Though, this one had to be different, because at most weddings he had gone to, he had never had to dodge his older self, had to excuse himself as a distant cousin of the bride who, although had no blood relation, looked like she could be his sister. He had never had to keep himself from running down the aisle, from tearing the groom away from his bride and making sure the two never said their I do's.

Back in the day Lewis hadn't had an unrequited love for his son. It had been very mutual, though despised greatly. Lewis usually dismissed it as teen hormones, as experimenting like almost everyone would. Well, he knew it was a lie. But that made the memories of all those nights so much easier to bear...

Especially now that his lover, his best friend, his _son_ was getting married. To someone who looked exactly like him. If that didn't raise enough suspicion in the young inventor's mind...

Either way, Lewis, just over sixteen, found himself watching Wilbur, who was currently twenty-three, get married to some girl named Louise. But somehow, it wasn;t a surprise. Just like the day Lewis would have to move on to ensure Wilbur's existence, Wilbur would move on to make it easier. But that didn't mean he had to _marry_ the girl.

It was easy to see Wilbur didn't love Louise. But, somehow, the woman's feelings clouded her sight as she stood up there at the alter, crying as she gazed into the unyielding brown eyes of her soon-to-be husband. If Lewis wasn't crushed, he would have approved of the girl: sweet, pretty, smart... She could take care of Wilbur. If only he would take care of her...

She was probably the best he was ever going to get.. Wilbur had made up his mind: he was gay, and he loved Lewis. No one would change that, and, even if they could, he wasn't going to let that happen. Just as Lewis would become Cornelius, Wilbur would become a married man. That wouldn't change the insides of either of them, but they at least had to try.

When the time came for Wilbur and Louise to kiss, Lewis looked away. There was no way he was watching the only one he could ever love _kiss_ some girl. It would be easier if Wilbur loved her, even. But that didn't work out, either.

And, as the newly weds made their way down the aisle, Lewis watched from the last row. As Wilbur passed, their eyes locked for a moment. And then Lewis smiled. It might have been weak, it definitely was fake, but it seemed to work, and Wilbur grinned back, just the same. They could still be friends, right?

The reception came quick, and, despite his age, Lewis was enjoying a bit of campagne when Wilbur and Louise made their way to him.

"It was so nice of you to come, Cornelius!" Louise exclaimed, recognizing the younger version of her father-in-law easily. "It's too bad you couldn't be a groomsman! I mean, the Robinsons would have noticed, but we could make an excuse for everyone else..."

"Aren't I supposed to be giving congratulations?" Lewis laughed cordially, sending a toothy smile at the couple. Wilbur relaxed from the stiff facade he had put on before and smiled back. Louise just giggled; she did that too much for Lewis' tastes, and he wondered how Wilbur could put up with it.

"That is an excellent question, my friend!" Wilbur exclaimed, jumping forward to pull Lewis into a bear hug. When the two were done – and laughing – Wilbur put an arm around his bride's waist, his face turning steely. "Thanks for coming to our wedding, and you don't have to express your gratitude. You already did."

A lean finger turned to point at the older Cornelius, who smied and waved their way. Well, that secret was blown. Lewis waved back, offering the same exact smile to boot. Louise laughed – yes, again – at how alike they were, while Wilbur scowled just a bit.

Yeah, he seemed to get annoyed with Louise's laughing, too.

"I just wanted _you_ to be here. It's important my best friend was here, even if he couldn't be the best man I wanted," he said halfheartedly, staring into the depths of his best friend's – and father's – big blue eyes.

"That would've been a tough one to pull off," Lewis laughed, imagining the possibilities. "If I had been given a giant head's up I might have been able to pull together a hollographic disguise or something, but I guess it still wouldn't be the same. I would've known anyway..."

Wilbur laughed, "You can't punish me anymore, remember? _You_ gave the third time machine as my own, and _you_ told me to do whatever I want with it. I'm not even living at home anymore!"

Lewis rolled his eyes, noticing at some point Louise had gone off to greet some other guests; she was no longer in sight. "I only know because you told me, stupid," he taunted. "Besides, I still have your whole childhood in front of me. Call it undeserved, but I can still punish you before you do something."

"That's what I get for having my dad as a best friend," Wilbur drawled sarcastically. "Couldn't you give me a break with the evilness? I mean, it's my wedding!"

Lewis sighed, and Wilbur realized he had said the wrong thing. "And I wish it wasn't..."

"Come on," Wilbur said, grabbing Lewis' shoulder and shaking it lightly. "_You're _the one who told me everything has to stop. Getting married to your spitting image over there was all part of that. I only chose Louise because she's so much like you... but still not enough."

Lewis shook Wilbur off and growled under his breath, "I still have time! I'm not even an adult yet, and I only marry Franny when I'm twenty-five! Besides, you went farther back that you usually would, just to invite me here. Why didn't you go to twenty-two Lewis? Why me!? I'm pretty sure younger you is gonna barge through my door tommorow, still unaware that Louise exists!"

"Well heads up," Wilbur hissed under his breath, "because you're _wrong_. The time you were picked up from was the day I _met_ Louise, the day I promised myself I wouldn't make it harder for you any longer. I made sure I went back to that day, so at my wedding I could explain. So you wouldn't have to wait aimlessly for my return. So you would know."

Lewis let out a heart wrenching sob, though his eyes stayed dry, and whispered to his love, "Then this is it? I won't see you until I'm twenty-six? I wouldn't see you until you're my... my son?"

Wilbur shook his head, "No, I want my best friend to meet my kids, eventually." That didn't help – not like either of them had thought it would – and Lewis fought back the tears that were sure to come.

"Please, Lewis, forgive me," Wilbur begged, putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder again; it was the closest touch he could give without suspicion. "I'm trying to make this easier. I'm trying to make it... right."

"It will never be right," Lewis hissed. "I'll be your father, even if I'm not yet. And I'll love you even then. It's twisted, and I'll always be the one in the wrong. I'm your father, and the responsibility falls on me. Franny will hate me, and you'll be someone else's..."

"And you wish we'd never met," Wilbur laughed, almost evilly. "I can understand that. It would make everything easier. But Lewis, it was meant to be this way, somehow; Bowler Hat Guy, Doris... They were meant to exist. And then they were meant to dissapear. And I was meant to get you so everything would fix itself."

"Not everything," Lewis murmured, pulling away from the strong grip on his shouler. "Carl should be here somewhere; I'll ask him to take me home. I can't stand anymore..."

"Lewis!" Wilbur exlcaimed, but his friend was already gone. Forever.

Even with Wilbur upset, the wedding went on. He was shocked; how could Lewis leave him like this? It would be their last contact in a long time... and he just had to run off before departure was absolutely nessecary. How cruel...

But then again, eh was being cruel, too. Wilbur couldn't say goodbye, so he let the wedding speak for him. He just couldn't bear to let his father go...

And, as Wilbur and Louise exited te threshold, rice pelting them from every direction, the groom saw something that caught his eye. An older Cornelius, his face a bit more wrinkled than the one that stood in plain sight, whispering things to a crying Franny, stood in the shadows, his face haunted with grief and guilt. He was watching them go.

Wilbur turned his head to face straight, just so no one would suspect the older Conrelius – the one that had Lewis at hear – of ever being there. But still, brown eyes trained on the far blue ones, and at once he knew.

This was Lewis' way of apologizing. Lewis' way of giving his blessing. Lewis' way of... letting go.

-

-

-

Sad, but not really. It has a hint, the theme is sad. But the _mood_ isn't. I didn't want to write too depressing... Didn't want my overwhelming, angsty hatred of endings break through (thanks to _Breaking Dawn_, possibly one of the best books ever, though completely unexpected). So... there you have it. My English teacher said something about this type of writing... Where the situation doesn't quite fit the mood. It's used a lot in _The Importance of Being Ernest_, wuie and interesting play/movie if I do say so myself. Going by movie, the British one is better. Always has been. Always will be. I read the play in English last year. It was good, if a little on the dry side. Many things are on the dry side, for me. I don't mind something, though, unless it is utterly boring. Either freakishly hard or near-braindead easy annoys me. I dunno.

Actually, I wrote this right after something I have yet to put up, one that takes place further into the future by about a year. So if something seems a bit... unclear... that should be the reason. I don't know why, but I wrote the other, a middle story, this, the one that would come first if you went by date, and then partially finished something else that goes beyond the two. I'm not sure if I should put the other two up...This one might not be... I don't know... liked. If I get enough reviews saying so, I'll put up the other one. The last one, however, hasn't really had any hinting, even, unlike the first two. Hmm...

... Damn. I was looking for a word I liked in _Breaking Dawn_ and started reading. I got to page 139 from the beginning before stopping myself. I also managed to loose my train of thought. Well, anyway, thanks for reading. Review, if you don't mind. Not like anyone gets many reviews in this category, anyway. Hey anyone here a Twilight fan? Just wanting to know, in case I've been ranting about something completely over your head about breaking dawns. It's a book. Anyway, if you are, go to my profile and vote. I have a poll up there concerning Twilight.

Thanks, again. Bye!


End file.
